Mata Nui
Mata Nui, jota kutsutaan myös Suureksi Hengeksi, on jättimäinen robotti, jonka sisällä Matoran-universumi sijatsee. Makutain veljeskunta petti hänet ja otettuaan Mata Nuin kehon valtaansa karkotti Mata Nuin hengen, joka laskeutui Kanohi Ignikan sisässä Bara Magnaan. Elämäkerta thumb|left|150px|Mata Nuin alkuperäinen keho [[The Final Battle -animaatiossa.]] Mata Nui luotiin pitämään huolta universumista ja suojelemaan sitä ja sen asukkaita vaaroilta. Matoranit kunnioittavat häntä suuresti ja ovat tehneet hänelle temppeleitä. Hän ja Suuret olennot tekivät valmisteluita, ettei universumi kaatuisi hänen kuoltuaan, ja näihin toimiin kuului Toa Mata -tiimin luominen, ettei Mata Nui joutuisi koskaan uneen. Ennen Mata Nuin herättämistä Tren Krom teki Mata Nuin tehtäviä Karda Nuilla. Mata Nuin heräämistä seurasivat Karda Nuin Energiamyrskyt. Nämä myrskyt alkavat aina Mata Nuin herättyä ja tekevät Karda Nuista vaarallisen paikan muille olennoille kun hän herää. Mata Nui loi Makuta-lajin luomaan villielämää universumiin ja uusi laji perusti Makutain veljeskunnan. Hän loi myös myöhemmin Kuusi uutta lajia ja valitsi jokaisesta lajista edustajan, Barrakin, johtamaan, mutta kun Barrakit yrittivät korvata Mata Nuin, Makutan veljeskunta alkoi toimimaan ja voitti heidät. Ollen tuhansia vuosia rauhassa, 400 vuotta kestänyt Matoran-sisällissota Metru Nuilla sai Mata Nuin voimaan pahoin ja Toa Jovanin johtaman tiimin täytyi hakea Ignika Eteläiseltä mantereelta ja uhrata yksi tiimin jäsenistä elvyttääkseen Mata Nuin. Samaan aikaan Makutain Veljeskunta lopetti sodan ja sotaherrat vietiin Tyrmään. thumb|left|Mata Nui -kivi, jota Turagat käyttävät Mata Nuin kuvaamiseen Vähän ajan kuluttua Makutat pettivät Mata Nuin. Teridax otti veljeskunnan johdon Miserixiltä ja Makutat kääntyivät Mata Nuita vastaan. Käyttäen erikoista Virusta Teridax myrkytti Mata Nuin. Myrkky heikensi Mata Nuita hitaasti ja 300 vuoden jälkeen Mata Nui vaipui tietämättömyyteen. Kun Mata Nui ei enää voinut valvoa Matoran-universumia ja tapahtui erilaisia tapahtumia, jotka tunnetaan Suurena Mullistuksena. Kuitenkin Matoranit jatkoivat Mata Nuin palvontaa. Suuren Mullistuksen seurauksena Toa Matat laukaistiin Toa-kanistereissa Codrexista hopeiseen mereen ja siellä he ajelehtivat 1000 vuotta mutta Takuan signaalin takia he päätyivät Mata Nuin saarelle suorittamaan Kohtaloaan. thumb|Mata Nui herää. thumb|left|Mata Nuin keho Teridaxin hallinnassa. Valitettavasti pitkä aika oli saanut Mata Nuin tilan huonompaan suuntaan ja hän oli nyt lähellä kuolemaa. Toat, nyt muuttuinena Toa Nuvaksi sähköisessä Protodermiksessä lähtivät Metru Nuilta Voya Nuille etsimään Ignikaa, mutta se ei ollut heidän kohtalonsa. Sen sijaan Matoran-ryhmä Metru Nuilta jotka seurasivat Nuvia ja saivat Kanohi-naamiot Karzahnilta ja muuttuivat Toa Inikoiksi olivat täpärällä saada Ignikan ja parantaa sillä Mata Nuin. Asioita kuitenkin tapahtui ja Toista tuli nyt Toa Mahreja ja Ignika upposi Mahri Nuille. Mata Nui kuoli, koska Toat olivat myöhässä, mutta Toa Mahri Matoro käytti naamiota viedäkseen toverinsa turvaan Metru Nuille ja uhraten itsensä herättäen Mata Nuin henkiin ja saattaakseen hänet takaisin koomaan. Kun Toa Ignika uhrasi itsensä Codrexissa, Mata Nuin ruumis heräsi koomasta ja nousi seisomaan Aqua Magnan mereen. Makuta kuitenkin pääsi ruumiiseen ennen Mata Nuita. Nyt Makutasta tuli Suuri Henki ja hän vangitsi Mata Nuin hengen Ignikaan. Makuta lähetti Ignikan/Mata Nuin matkaamaan avaruuteen. Bara Magna [[Kuva:LegendRebornMataNui.png|thumb|150px|Mata Nui Legedan paluussa.]] Matkattuaan avaruudessa Mata Nui paiskautui Bara Magnan planeetalle. Suuri joukko Scarabax-kuoriaisia tuli Elämän Naamion luokse. Kun yksi niistä kosketti Mata Nuita naamio lähetti energia-aallon joka tuhosi osan kuoriaisista. Tämän jälkeen naamio loi Mata Nuille kehon hiekasta ja orgaanisista aineista. Yksi Scarabax-kuoriainen tuli Mata Nuin luokse jolloin hän lähes tallasi kuoriaisen kuoliaaksi. Entinen Suuri Henki otti kuoriaisen mukaansa ja lähti tutkimaan planeettaa. Jonkin aikaa taivallettuaan hänen kimppuunsa kävi Vorox, mutta hän onnistui voittamaan sen. Vähän ajan kuluttua Mata Nui kohtasi Agori Metuksen joka tarjosi hänelle kyydin Thornatuksellaan. Kun Mata Nui ja Metus olivat matkalla Vulcanukselle heidän kimppuunsa kävi Hiekkalepakko. Lepakko kaatoi heidän kulkuneuvonsa ja Mata Nui ja Metus joutuivat taistelemaan. Ensiksi Mata Nui yritti irroittaa sen naamion, koska niin tehtiin Raheille Matoran-universumissa. Kun temppu ei toiminut Mata Nui päätti käyttää aseenaan auringon valoa ja sokaisi vihollisen jolloin se meni piiloon luolaansa. Sen jälkeen kaksikko lähti Vulcanukselle, Metusin Thornatusilla. Päästyään Vulcanukselle Metus ja Mata Nui pääsivät seuraamaan Jääheimon Strakkin ja Tuliheimon Ackarin välistä areenaottelua. Mata Nui pani merkille että punainen taistelija taisteli aidon Toan tavoin. Ackar löi Strakkilta tämän kilven ja kirveen pois jolloin Strakk luovutti voiton Ackarille ja Ackar otti palkinnoksi tämän jääkilven. Käyttäen likaista peliä Strakk otti kirveensä maasta ja heitti sillä Ackaria selkään jolloin hän meni tajuttomaksi. Mata Nui kysyi Raanulta ja Metusilta että mikseivät nämä rankaisseet Strakkia ja Agorit vastasivat etteivät kykenisi taistelemaan Glatoriania vastaan. Tämän seurauksena Mata Nui päätti toimia ja hyppäsi areenalle jolloin Click muuttui takaisin kilveksi. Mata Nui meni Ackarin ja Strakkin väliin puolustamaan Ackaria. Seurasi lyhyt taistelu jonka seurauksena Strakk lähes voitti Mata Nuin koska tällä ei ollut kokemusta taistelemisesta. Juuri kun Strakk oli tullut lopettamaan työnsä Voroxin pistinhäntä osui Ignikaan muuttuen Miekaksi. Tästä Strakk hämmentyi ja Mata Nui käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen jolloin Strakk karkoitettiin. Ackar jäi Mata Nuille kiitolliseksi henkensä pelastamisesta ja kaksikko päätti lähteä Ackarin kotiin. Tämän jälkeen Ackar selitti että oli yksi planeetan parhaimmista sotureista ja että hän on tullut jo vanhaksi.Hän selitti myös että oli velkaa Mata Nuille. Tämän jälkeen Mata Nui kertoi olevansa hallitsija joka oli petetty ja jonka kansan on vanginnut suuri pahuus. Tämän kuullessaan varjoissa piileskellyt Vesiheimon Glatorian Kiina tuli paikalle innosta pomppien koska hän oli ollut oikeassa muista maailmoista puhuttaessa. Tämän jälkeen he lähtivät Kiinan Thornatusilla Tajuniin. Matkalla Tajuniin he menivät Hiekkarauskukanjonin ohi. Miettiessään että heidän joukossa voi olla petturi, Skopio hyökkäsi heidän kimppuun. Väisetellessään olennon iskuja, joukko Luunmetsästäjiä tuli heidän takaa. Kiina yritti ajaa Tajuniin pyytämään apua, mutta Skopio kaatoi Thornatusin.Kiinan ja Ackarin taistellessä luunmetsästäjiä vastaan, Mata Nui hyökkäsi Skopion kimppuun. Skopio ampui Mata Nui Thornax-hedelmällä, mikä antoi Mata Nuille idean. Hän hyppäsi Skopion yhteen jalkaan siten sen päälle, ampuen Thornaxilla luunmetsästäjiä. Ackar ja Kiina ehtivät Thornatukselle ja pääsivät ajamaan pois. Mata Nui, Skopion lyötyä hänet pois päältään,Mata Nui iski miekkansa kiveen, tehden kivivyöryn. Hän hyppäsi toiselle vuorelle ja surffasi kilvellään alukseen. Glatorianit ehtivät Tajuniin, missä loukkaantunut Gresh kertoi Skrallien ja Luunmetsästäjien liittoutumasta ja petturista. Muut eivät aluksi uskoneet, mutta kun he näkivät Tuman ja joukon luunmetsästäjiä, he vaakuuntuivat. Mennäkseen piiloon Skralleja, Kiina vei joukon Suurten olentojen maanalainen laboratorioon. Berix oli myös tullut luolaan ja hänet löydettiin. Kiina, joka ei aluksi halunnut Agorin korjaavan soturin, mutta suostui ja antoi Berixin auttaa Greshiä. Berixin työskennellessä, Mata Nui ihmettelin luolaa. Katsoessaan paikkoja hän huomasi huoneen oven, missä oli kolmen hyveen symbooli. Tullessaan luolaan, hän huomasi seinissä Matoranien kieltä. Löydettyään huoneen päässä olevassa seinässä oli hänen aiemman robottimuodonsa kuvan ja Mata Nui kertoi että oli vielä jonkin aikaa liittolaisinsa kanssa. Kun Glatorianit olivat lähdössä varoittamaan Agoreita vaarasta, Mata Nui sanoi jatkavansa matkaansa yksin kohti kotiaan. Ackar vaati kuitenkin hänen jäävän vielä vähäksi aikaa, sanoen ettei hän olisi valmis vielä taistelemaan. Hän opettaisi Mata Nuille kaiken minkä tietäisi. Sitten Ackar muisti Mata Nuin naamion muuttaneen Voroxin hännän miekaksi ja Clickin Kilveksi, niin hän uskoi sen toimivan myös heidän entisiin aseisiin. Ignika muuttii Ackarin miekan tulimiekaksi. Muissa Ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Matoro epäonnistui herättämään Mata Nui ajallaan, joten hän kuoli. Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nuita ei koskaan nukuttanut Makuta. Hän jatkoi hallitsemista universumissa ja taistelut Toa-imperiumissa eivät häirinneet maailmaa riittävästi joten hän jatkoi hallitsemista. Täyttyminen Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nui ei koskaan joutunut ongelmiin Matoran Universumin asukkaiden kanssa vaan päätyi Bara Magnaan jossa hän korjasi Hajotuksen tuhoja. Mata Nui matkasi Labyrinttilaaksoon jonne Tahu Nuvan mukaan voiman piti palata. Suuri Henki Makuta vaihtoehtoismaailma Tässä vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Suuret Olennot loivat robotin jonka nimesivät Makutaksi, mutta hänen veljensä Mata Nui kaavaili hänen pettämistään. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Mata Nui pystyy luomaan elämää ja eläviä, ajattelukykyisiä olentoja. Hän on todella viisas. Mata Nui on hyvä taistelija joka huomattiin taistelussa Hiekkalepakkoa vastaan. Mata Nui on ohjelmoitu puhumaan ja ymmärtämään Agoria ja Matorania. *'Voimat:' Mata Nui pystyy ruumiillaan luomaan painovoimaa ja liikuttelemaan tähtiä mutta nämä ovat vain yksiä hänen monista voimistaan. Mata Nuin sisällä sijaitsevat kaikki Matoran Universumin saaret ja paikat. Jos Metru Nuin Matoranit lopettavat työnsä tai lähtevät kaupungista koko universumi ja Mata Nui romahtaa. Tällähetkellä Mata Nuilla ei ole yhtään voimia. *'Naamio:' Mata Nui käyttää Kanohi Ignikaa. Harjoittelun tuloksena hän pääsi käsiksi sen voimiin. *'Välineet:'Miekka, joka oli ennen Voroxin pistinhäntä ja Pillerinpyörittäjäkilpi . Lainauksia "Olin kerran suojelija, kunnes menetin kaiken voimakkaalle pahuudelle joka otti minun kansani. Siksi minun pitää löytää tie takaisin." :-Mata Nui, BIONICLE: Legendan paluu Settitietoa thumb|left|Mata Nuin CGI-kuva. Mata Nui julkaistiin kahtena julkaisuna kesällä 2009. Ensimmäinen, kanooninen on kanisteriversio, joka on osa Glatorian Legends -sarjaa. Tämä setti on varustettu pillerinpyörittäjäkilvellä ja Thornax-laukaisimella. Toa Mata Nuin titaanimuoto joka julkaistiin myöhemmin on suuremmassa mittakaavassa ja hän on varustautunut miekalla ja Pillerinpyörittäjäkilvellä jossa on kiinni Thronax-laukaisin. thumb|Toa Mata Nui Titaani Lego katalogissa. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of Visorak'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Desert of Danger'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE World'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (vain mainittu) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (vain mainittu) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (vain mainittu) *''Hope'' (vain mainittu) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (vain mainittu) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (vain mainittu) *''Into the Darkness'' (näyssä) *''Brothers In Arms'' (vain mainittu) *''Federation of Fear'' (vain mainittu) *''The Kingdom'' (vain mainittu) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (vain mainittu) *''Reign of Shadows'' (vain mainittu) *''Mata Nui Saga'' Sarjakuvat *''Disks of Danger'' (Vain mainittu) *''Seeds of Doom'' (Vain mainittu) *''Dreams of Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' (Vain mainittu) *''Deep into Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Absolute Power'' (Ei mainittu nimellä) *''Secrets and Shadows'' (Vain mainittu) *''If a Universe Ends'' (Vain mainittu) *''Web Comic'' (Vain mainittu) *''Sea of Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Battle in the Deep!'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Death of Mata Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''Death of a Hero'' (Vain mainittu) *''Realm of Fear'' (Vain mainittu) *''Endgame'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nui Rising'' (Ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''A Hero Reborn'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''All That Glitters...'' Muut kanooniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nuin Nouseminen Animaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' (Vain mainittu) *''Glatorian Legends -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' Katso myös *Luokka:Mata Nuin kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Mata Nuin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Titaani Mata Nuin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Valon puoli